


Érthető

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Trixie Misses her stepdevil, Wordcount: 100, social distancing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Nem jöhetsz be!"A járványhelyzet miatt Chloe és Trixie izolálódnak.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 2





	Érthető

**Author's Note:**

> Megfogadtam, hogy nem írok több vírushelyzetre reflektáló ficet, de ahogy megyünk be a harmadik hullámba, muszáj volt valamit írnom róla.
> 
> Jó olvasást! :)

A becsapódó ajtó hangja fájt. Visszhangzott a nappaliban.

– Nem jöhetsz be!

Mindig így küldte el Lucifert az anyja. Sírós hangon, mintha ellentmondást várna, de a férfi sosem tette azt, amit kért, hogy ne.

Trixie visszafordult a könyvhöz, de nem kötötte le.

Nem volt karácsony, most szülinap sincs. Lucifert nem látták, csak az okostelefon, a gép képernyőjén. A változatosságot a tablet jelentette.

Anyja nem mert kockáztatni járvány idején. Érthető. Nem élnek együtt. Nem egy család.

Lucifer hamar fogadta a hívást.

Trixie integetett a kamerába.

Hallgattak. Egy éve akarta megölelni Lucifert. Nem mondta el, de azt sem, hogy ők igenis egy család.


End file.
